


Competing Flames (Title subject to change/TBD)

by laurel_wesley (Wes)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, AU- Scenario Swap, Alternate Universe, OOC, canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/pseuds/laurel_wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Add. Tags: Probably very OOC I'm sorry, Then again it is an AU so..., Idk haha, I made Kouen cry so there's that, I am a terrible mother, This is so fun in my head lol, Trust me I really do ship EnAli it's my new OTP but this is not the fic for that and I don't want to force it lol, lightweight AliHaku, if you want to spin it that way, lol) </p><p>An AU where Hakuryuu and Kouen switch scenarios/situations.</p><hr/><p><i>"This is Gyokuen's fault. Our mother, she... That </i>witch<i> is the one that did this. She leads Al-Sarmen and sh-she set the palace ablaze--” Hakuyuu stops to cough, reaching for the sword at Kouen’s belt before he’s even done. With his hands full and no idea what Hakuyuu’s up to, Kouen hardly has any way to stop him. </i></p><p>  <i>“Please, K-kouen- Avenge us and-” Hakuyuu’s body shakes with another fit, he almost drops the sword, drops to his knees. “Protect Hakuei and Hakuryuu. Keep them safe from… her…” </i></p><p>  <i>“Wait, Hakuyuu, don’t-!!” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I'm gonna edit stories and instead keep starting new ones. Aahhh drive sucks.... 
> 
> But I was so into this AU I wrote like three chapters already lol It seems really interesting to me and I have it mostly planned so we'll just see where it goes from now~ 
> 
> The idea that birthed this was Kouen crushing Alibaba into the floor with Astaroth~
> 
> * * *
> 
> Warning: This chapter does contain blood and a p graphic section (it's smol tho) so please read with discretion. I won't highlight BUT it's basically the part right after the excerpt in the summary for exactly a paragraph.

Kouen's goddamn thankful he arrives in time. 

When he runs up to the palace and sees the half the residential building on fire, his breath hitches and without thinking, he strips of most of his armor and cloak and runs in. 

He finds Hakuei first, by the door with Gyokuen. They are covered in ash and Gyokuen has her sleeve over her own mouth and Hakuei’s. Gyokuen’s clothes are torn and some of Hakuei’s hair is burned, and she’s crying behind her mother’s sleeve. Kouen rushes to their side and ushers the two out quickly, holding a sobbing, terrified Hakuei by the shoulders. 

“Lady Hakuei, are you alright?” He asks, concern lacing his voice. 

She hiccups after Gyokuen releases her, rubbing her eyes. “I’m scared, Kouen, I-I’m scared. Where are my brothers? Can you get my brothers?” 

"Your brothers, are your brothers inside?" 

"Yes! Please, put out the fire, they'll die!" Hakuei cries out for her siblings, but doesn't finish all their names before Kouen's off again. He douses himself in water from a nearby well, annoyed that he's wasting time because the bucket is at first empty. When he deems himself drenched enough, he runs back inside, calling over the roar of the fire for his cousins. 

"Kouen-!" He hears a faint voice from some ways behinds him that makes him turn around so he can see a waving silhouette, and does his best to get there. A wall collapses in front of him and he has to go around, coughing when he inhales much too much smoke and can't cover his face with his hand fast enough. He curses at the smoke filling the area, especially when it makes his eyes water as much as they do. He does his best to get around the flames, but in some places they’re so thick they form walls that touch the ceilings. He shouldn’t be in here, really, and he’s honestly terrified. His heart is pounding hard in his chest and his lungs ache for fresh, cold air. 

He turns a corner too quickly and is thrown off balance, landing hard against one of the burning pillars. The hit causes it to splinter and spray embers across and into his eyes, instantly burning his skin and eyeballs and making him wince. Where his arm connected is instantly seared, making him cry out in aggravation. It burns and smells terrible, his eyes stinging harshly, splinters digging into his skin and the heat instantly turning his arm red. Kouen grits his teeth and shakes his arm out, running onward while trying to blink away the blurriness.

Eventually he makes it to the single room his cousins are trapped in. Wood falls behind him, blocking his exit path- shit, but he has no time to worry about that now, he needs to see if they’re alright. 

"Hakuyuu, Hakuren-!" Kouen calls out, running to them. Hakuren is collapsed on the floor, burns all over his head and back, and Hakuyuu is in much the same state, holding Hakuryuu close. The boy is whimpering into his shoulder, a burn lining the left side of his face, and clutching Hakuyuu's robes tightly. 

"We need to get you out of here-" Kouen starts, only to be shushed by a shake of Hakuyuu's head. 

"It's too late, Hakuren's already _dead._ " 

The word hits hard enough to steal Kouen's breath, and he stares on with wide eyes. 

Hakuyuu shakes Hakuryuu and gently tugs him away from himself, handing him to Kouen. Hakuryuu is difficult, crying out for his eldest brother and fighting Kouen's hold to go to him again. The struggling makes Kouen’s arm sting, but he forces the pain down and only holds Hakuryuu tighter, pulling him protectively against his chest and tucking his head down. Hakuyuu has trouble standing as he speaks. 

"This is Gyokuen's fault. Our mother, she... That _witch_ is the one that did this. She leads Al-Sarmen and sh-she set the palace ablaze--” Hakuyuu stops to cough, reaching for the sword at Kouen’s belt before he’s even done. With his hands full and no idea what Hakuyuu’s up to, Kouen hardly has any way to stop him. 

“Please, K-kouen- Avenge us and-” Hakuyuu’s body shakes with another fit, he almost drops the sword, drops to his knees. “Protect Hakuei and Hakuryuu. Keep them safe from… her…” 

“Wait, Hakuyuu, don’t-!!” 

With the last of his strength, Hakuyuu stabs the sword into his belly and brings it across his body, slitting his stomach. Hakuryuu doesn’t cry out, or maybe he does and Kouen just can’t hear it over the pounding of his heart, the roar of the flames, but his fingers dig into Hakuryuu and he can only watch. Kouen’s hold on his youngest cousin tightens, and they both tuck their heads when Hakuyuu pulls the blade out and splashes them with blood. Hakuryuu is mostly drenched, while only Kouen’s arms and part of his face are covered. He forces himself to stifle a reaction for now, even though he wants to vomit and scream and cry all at once, but he doesn’t think about it, forces himself not to think about it and stands, holding Hakuryuu with one hand and his sword with the other. He runs towards the entrance of the room, kicking down some of the collapsed wood. The loss of what little support was there causes the building to creak and groan, and Kouen merely rushes back to the entrance, through the flames and what little he can see of them, trusting his body to carry him out. 

He finds it rather short of a miracle that he makes it out before the wood above the door collapses, though maybe later he’ll call it fate. Even when he stumbles down the steps and falls to his knees at Gyokuen and Hakuei’s feet, gasping and coughing and still holding Hakuryuu close, he doesn’t allow himself tears. Not yet. Not in front of _her_ if what Hakuyuu told him is correct. His body is shaking, tense, and after a while he realizes that sometime while he was in there the guards showed up and started putting out the fire. 

Kouen finally looks up when Hakuei comes over, making her gasp and stumble back with what must be a terrifying expression. He tries to force it to soften, but if he even so much as _trys_ to open his right eye it scratches him. The blood splashed across that side doesn’t seem to help either.

“Hakuryuu’s alright.” He finds his voice quiet and rough, a cough coming over him that makes his lungs hurt. Hakuei slowly inches to him again and takes his face in her small hands, making him look up at her. She has fresh tears running down her cheeks, eyes red and puffy and ash smeared all over her face, her burnt hair falling freely from it's usual ponytail over her shoulders and to her waist. 

“Thank you.” She breathes, quiet. “Thank you so much, Kouen.” 

He hasn’t let Hakuryuu go yet. The boy in his arms hiccups and squeezes his neck with his small arms, his sides with his small feet, and Kouen looks at the little _kid_ in his arms. How could Gyokuen do this to him? To Hakuei? Kouen sits up on his knees and, despite all the pain in his arm and body, brings Hakuei into the hug as well. She wraps her arms around both him and her brother and holds them so tightly he fears she’ll leave a bruise somewhere on his bicep. Kouen looks over her head to Gyokuen, his breath hitching. She’s _smiling._

_She’s actually smiling._

It could just be a relieved smile, he thinks, but he knows that isn’t true when her lips turn up a little further and she cocks her head, her eyes narrowed and watery. There is no relief there, there is nothing loving in that smile. Kouen can tell that she hates him for being able to save Hakuryuu, and the pure _malice_ in her eyes makes his own eyes widen. There’s so much anger and loathing in her expression even if her face is relieved and happy, and it’s directed purely at him, shooting straight through him and making him tense and his stomach flip. 

_’Protect them,_ he’s reminded. _’Protect Hakuei and Hakuryuu from_ her.’

And then in a flash from one of the flames, that all disappears and she looks the part of a caring mother again, kneeling with them and holding all of them close. 

“Kouen, my nephew!” She cries into his shoulder, tears wetting their skin. She pulls her children away from him and kisses both Hakuei and Hakuryuu’s foreheads, smoothing back Hakuryuu’s hair and holding her son close. “How can I even thank you? You rushed into a burning building so bravely… I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t arrived.” 

“I-I returned early and saw the smoke from my campground…” Kouen stammers out. He wants to stand but doesn’t have the strength in him. 

“And Hakuyuu and Hakuren? My eldest sons, and my husband Hakutoku?” 

She stares through him expectantly, her lips twitching as she holds back a smirk. She knows he failed to save them, if their absence wasn’t evidence enough. 

“I’m- I’m sorry.” What more should he say? “I wasn’t able to… I regret it already, please forgive me…” 

Kouen lowers his head, finally allowing the tears to fall down his face. The salt stings his wounds, especially the burns in his eyes, and his fists clench into the ground. He hates hearing the way Hakuei gasps and begins to cry again, clutching her mother’s skirt, while Hakuryuu reacts in pure silence. Kouen’s voice is high with emotion as he mutters, “I couldn’t save them…!” 

Gyokuen doesn’t answer him, she just leads her children away and leaves him weeping on the floor. The fire isn’t near put out when a pair of guards finally come to his aid, helping him stand and leading him away to the infirmary. They are careful around his arms, especially the parts covered in blood, until they get him to doctors. 

The doctors are equally as gentle, offering him a damp cloth to clean his face. Kouen takes a measured breath and offers up his burned arm while he rubs his eyes and cheeks. The physical pain is literally _nothing_ compared to what just happened in that building, because they can treat the physical pain but how will he and his younger cousins deal with the _emotional_ wounds.


	2. Prologue II

Kouen clenches his fist. Still weak, shaky. He unclenches.

He looks out of the open window of his room, sickened, almost, by how clear and bright the sky is. It doesn’t have any right to be so soon after the fire that killed his cousins and uncle. His eyes narrow and he spits outside, angry with what happened and who it happened to. 

He clenches his fist again, unclenches, clenches, unclenches, repeats. He finds it strange that he’s rather enjoying the dull ache that runs up his arm. But he likes it marginally less when the action causes two of the scabs to rip open and bleed. 

Kouen hisses under his breath, unwrapping the bandages. He moves to pull over the basin, but from his spot in the bed it’s too far and he doesn’t want to move. 

His saving grace comes in the form of his brother, Koumei. Kouen’s expression visibly softens when the smaller boy comes in, peeking his head in first before the rest of his body. “Brother Kouen?” 

“Koumei,” He greets, offering a nod. Koumei returns the gesture and crosses the room, pulling over the basin as he does. He holds out a hand, and Kouen easily offers his bandaged arm. 

“To think you of all people would be the one who would scratch at a burn…” Koumei scolds, turning over Kouen’s arm in his hand. When he goes to wash it, he’s significantly less gentle than the doctors. 

“Don’t scold me for that, it _itched,_ alright?” Kouen’s voice is low, but not menacing. 

Koumei rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. “That’s no excuse, brother.” 

They both shake their heads and Koumei returns to the wound. He cleans it quickly and patches it up, placing folded cloths over the bleeding areas. “Please do me a favor and leave this wound alone. It will scar if you don’t let it heal properly.” 

“I understand, Koumei, I’ll be more careful.” Kouen’s tone is placating, yet exasperated. He loves his brother but he can be such a nag. “Any word on Hakuryuu and Hakuei’s conditions?”

“Hakuei is perfectly fine, she only inhaled a little bit of the smoke. Hakuryuu is… He hasn’t woken up yet.” 

“But it’s already been four days…” Kouen glances down again and furrows his brow, worry overtaking him. 

Koumei looks up briefly, then leans across his bed, drawing in the sheets with a finger. “The doctors are saying that if he doesn’t wake up after ten days, he’s in a coma.”

“A coma?!” Kouen’s head snaps up to look at him. 

“Don’t be so loud, brother,” Koumei scolds, covering his ears. “But I understand your worry. I’ll keep you updated until the doctors say you can visit him yourself.” 

“Right… Thank you.” Kouen sighs and leans back, his arms out and hair splayed behind him. “Koumei? Do you think they hate me?” 

“What? Who?” 

“Hakuei and Hakuryuu.” 

“Why…?”

“Hakuei asked me to save them and I only brought back Hakuryuu… Their eldest brothers are dead because…” 

“Don’t beat yourself up, you still did a lot.” Koumei reaches over and places a hand on his head, ruffling Kouen’s hair. He’s careful of his right eye though, making sure not to put pressure on it. Kouen makes a small noise in the back of his throat and looks down at Koumei. 

“But I still…” 

He’s not able to elaborate as the door opens and Hakuei bounds in. 

“Cousin Koumei! Cousin Kouen!” She exclaims, voice cheerful. The two sit up and look at her as she does a little twirl. “Look, look, look at my hair! Mother had it cut this morning, isn’t it lovely?” 

It’s cut to the base of her shoulderblades and tied in a low ponytail. A small strand hangs forward on one side and is kept in place with a clip, while her bangs are pulled back as usual.

Koumei offers up a little smile to her and nods. “It does look very nice, Lady Hakuei. But don’t you think it’s a little short?” 

“No it’s not, cousin Kourin keeps her hair much shorter!” Hakuei argues, coming over to Kouen’s bedside. 

“But you know our father doesn’t approve. He’s forcing her to grow it out.” Koumei teases her, flicking the little strand hanging over her shoulder. Hakuei pouts at him and pushes his hand away, looking to Kouen instead. 

“Cousin Kouen?”

“It’s a very fetching style, and it suits you,” He answers, giving her a little smile as well. She beams brightly at him, and he knows it shouldn’t but the way her lips turn up and her eyes crinkle, just like her mother’s, makes him shudder. 

“Cousin Kouen? Are you alright? Is it too cold?” Hakuei asks, concern in her voice. “You should close the window.” 

“It’s fine, lady Hakuei,” Kouen shakes his head. When his good eye meets Koumei’s, there’s a silent conversation between them about what he just saw, that Kouen swears he’ll answer later. 

“Is your arm alright?” 

“Hm? Oh, yes. My eye too, there will be very little scarring and my vision will fully return in a couple of months. Don’t worry too much about it.” Kouen reassures her gently. “How are you feeling, lady Hakuei?” 

“I’m alright. My throat is a little sore but the doctors said it will go away pretty soon.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

They exchange a few more pleasantries and Hakuei tells them about what the chefs are preparing for lunch, one of her favorite dishes. She and Koumei occupy each other with gentle teasing, and watching the two interact makes Kouen laugh. He’s glad for a distraction. 

Hakuei leaves soon after, spending barely more than thirty minutes with them, but she had mentioned she wouldn’t be long. As soon as the door closes behind her, the two brothers’ faces turn serious and their eyes meet. 

“Are you going to tell me?” Koumei asks, more curious than concerned. 

“She looks like her mother,” Kouen answers, earning a raised eyebrow; just what he expected, afterall. 

“Of course, and we look like our father, so?” Koumei makes a motion like he wants elaboration. 

“On the night of the fire, I saw Gyokuen smiling. And before you ask if I’m mistaken, she looked _right_ at me, I know exactly what I saw.” Kouen explains. The image of Gyokuen’s eyes alone make him cringe. “Hakuyuu told me that she was the one to set the residence ablaze, I have yet to confirm it’s the truth, but…” 

He trails off and Koumei leans closer, taking his hand. “Brother Kouen, this seems like something you don’t want to get involved in… Please, consider who you’re talking about…” 

“I know. But I have to see if what Hakuyuu said is true. If it is…” 

Shit, he just hopes it’s not.


	3. Prologue III

It’s almost another two weeks before they permit Kouen to leave bed, and he doesn’t get why seeing as he’s already up and walking. His throat doesn’t hurt and his burns are mostly healed, the only exception being his eye. Koumei and Hakuei have visited him repeatedly, and each time they inform him that Hakuryuu is still asleep. The boy must be in a coma. It worries Kouen greatly, and it only adds to his stress when it is announced that his and Koumei’s father, Koutoku, will be ascending to the throne.

Kouen’s feelings are mixed as he thinks about all of this. His mind swims and each time he tries to contemplate what’s going on around him, it gives him a headache. It helps that Koumei knows very well how much he likes history, and often brings him textbooks and old, expensive scrolls for him to read. _Really,_ Kouen thinks with a smirk, _I’m seventeen and older yet Koumei is the one spoiling me like I’m a child. Ridiculous._

When he’s finally permitted to leave, Kouen visits Hakuryuu first. He isn’t surprised to see Hakuei there, asleep and leaning against her younger brother’s bed. Aside from how red his face is under the bandages, Hakuryuu looks rather peaceful. It’s disconcerting though, because his skin is pale and he also looks _dead._

Kouen decides not to wake them and heads for the library instead. He doesn’t know what he’ll find as he’s sure that Koumei has brought him everything, but the library has always been a bit of a sanctum for him whenever he’s here, it reminds him of studying with Koumei and Hakuyuu and Hakuren--

Kouen stops as he thinks about them. Every time he remembers, it still feels like a punch to the gut. He feels as though he’ll never get over it, losing the two people who he most looked up to, his two closest cousins and their father. Shit. It hurts still. He hurts still.

Kouen grits his teeth and starts to move on again, eyes downcast and narrowed in a way that to someone who knew him, clearly conveyed sadness. But Hakuei was asleep and so was Koumei, probably, and he didn’t want to think about the other two.

Exiting the library as he made his way to it was the one person he didn’t exactly dread seeing, but didn’t want to see either. Gyokuen looks to him and smiles, her eyes sweet and innocent. It makes him wince and instinctively clench his fists, already on guard.

 _Don’t trust her,_ the tiny voice in the back of his head whispers.

“Kouen, my dear nephew, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Gyokuen asks, her voice somewhat teasing. Kouen gulps audibly, and his body freezes up, his throat closing. She tilts her head expectantly, her gestures patient.

“I-I was just coming to relax here…” He finally answers, cursing himself for stuttering. He hates how amused Gyokuen looks.

“Oh, please don’t let me stop you. After all, this is your home too- After what you did for us you may feel free to wander this area freely. I’m sure Hakuyuu and Hakuren wouldn’t have minded.”

The jab isn’t subtle, and it makes Kouen’s stomach flip hard enough he winces again, clenching his fists even tighter. Still shaky, so so shaky… Unclench. He feels the urge to apologize, but suppresses it.

Gyokuen finds her work here done and gives him a final syrup-sweet smile as she leaves. She passes by him wordlessly, tilting up his lowered chin with a finger, and moves on her way. Kouen fidgets in his spot, ideas and words coming to him but none of them coming out.

“Lady Gyokuen,” he finally calls when she’s almost turned the corner. He swallows his anxiety and turns to her, leveling his own glare at her impassive expression.

“Yes, Kouen?”

“I have something to ask you.”

She fucking smirks at him and it makes his blood both boil and run cold. Her finger comes up in a ‘come here’ gesture and she disappears down the hallway. Kouen steels himself and follows her, quickly catching up.

She leads him not to her room, or his, but out into the gardens. The air outside is a bit cold, and it is a pretty clear day out. When she turns to him, her usual smile plastered on her face, Kouen fights the urge to shiver.

“Is it cold?”

“... Yes.”

“Well, we can go back inside…”

“Here is fine.”

Gyokuen inclines her head like she wants him to continue. There is a long moment of silence between them, before Kouen breaks it with a sigh.

“Lady Gyokuen, forgive my rudeness, but did you start the fire two weeks ago?”

Without missing a beat, she responds with, “And if I did?”

Kouen freezes immediately, staring at her. Hakuyuu would never lie to him, why did he ever have a doubt in the first place… Yet somehow hearing her say it makes it so much more obvious, so much more of a slap in the face.

“So you… You wanted them to die?”

“Well, only their father. Hakuyuu and Hakuren happened to be bystanders. Though I would have been very, very sad if I’d lost my precious youngest son as well.” Her smirk is still pleasant and soft, but her eyes are positively _disgusting._

Kouen’s brow furrows and his eye narrows. “All of that to kill your husband? Do you even realize what you done?! Hakuryuu and Hakuei are fatherless now, and their older brothers killed… To what end, and by their mother?!”

“Don’t be so loud, Kouen, everyone will hear you.” A shadow casts across Gyokuen’s face and her eyes seem to glow red. It makes Kouen step back, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest with how hard it’s pounding.

“Besides, if you tell this to anyone, who will believe you? Certainly not my children, they love their mother very much.” She crosses the entirety of the garden in what seems to be two steps, placing her hands on one of his shoulders and the opposite cheek. Her thumb runs over the bandages, and she smiles sweetly up at him. “Anyway, I intend to use Koutoku in the future, so keep this a secret from especially him. If this gets out, don’t think an accident of sorts won’t befall you. It would be a shame to see this lovely body burned to a crisp.”

Kouen jerks out of her hold before she can bring her hand down his collar and to his chest, his eyes wide and terrified. He feels like prey, caught by a predator, or a trap- it’s humiliating and terrifying and he can’t seem to get his body to stop shaking. He turns tail and runs away from her, retreating to the safety of his own room.

As he goes, he clenches his hand. Clenches, unclenches, clenches, unclenches. Shaking harder. Shit.

* * *

"Brother, you look pale. Did you get sick from sleeping with the window open again?"

Koumei has taken dinner with him again, but Kouen is thoroughly distracted. His skin is pale, very pale, and he's shaking still- a lot less than earlier but still shaking nonetheless.

Koumei looks at him with worry and touches his brother's shoulder. Kouen is slow to turn to him, and when he finally does, it looks like he doesn't register anything Koumei has said.

"Kouen."

"Yes?"

Koumei sighs and lets his head droop, shaking it. "Something's on your mind, I'd know that look anywhere."

"I... Yes." Kouen doesn't see any good in keeping the truth from Koumei. "Koumei, do you remember what I mentioned Hakuyuu said to me?"

"Yeah, that it was Gyokuen," Koumei's brows furrow in confusion, "And that you wanted to confirm it?"

"I talked to her yesterday. What Hakuyuu said is true."

A silence settles over them. Koumei blinks once, twice, then narrows his eyes. "You're _sure?_ "

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't," Kouen scoffs, shaking his head. "She confirmed it herself, and she plans on using our father next... I wouldn't be surprised if she'll try to depend on us as well."

"So what should we do about it? We can't exactly tell anyone, who would believe us?" Koumei asks, his fists clenching. To think that it was Gyokuen herself who killed them... Koumei's anger flares, his sadness too.

"For now, we'll keep this to ourselves. Hakuyuu asked me to avenge them, so we'll plan something for the future revolving around that. Koumei, will you help me?"

His words are grave as he speaks them, his eyes fiery as he looks Koumei in the eyes. Koumei doesn't shy away from the look, only sitting up straighter.

"I will. I will help you until the very end."

* * *

Weeks pass. Months pass. Koutoku assumes the throne as the second emperor. Kouen heals and his vision returns, and Hakuryuu wakes up from his coma. The brothers keep this a secret from him and Hakuei, though Gyokuen seems to see right through them. She knows something's brewing and it makes Kouen impossibly angry. A few months after Hakuryuu awakes, the announcement that Gyokuen is remarrying Koutoku arrives, and Kouen starts planning. If her plan is already in motion, he can't delay his anymore.


	4. 1: It All Began With This I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I mentioned I was on a roll with this? I keep telling people about it (but like super vaguely) cuz I'm really hype and each time I'm like, "in just the prologue, I killed two people, put a kid in a coma, made Kouen cry, and cut someone's hair." and conclude with "I'm a terrible mother" lol I am aware of how super OOC this is, I'm doing my best to keep in character? But I am aware this is an AU and since the scenarios are changed some things will be different, especially concerning the events in these chapters; Like for instance, even if Hakuryuu falls into depravity, which he may or may not, his personality is probably going to remain closer to pre-Umm Madaura Hakuryuu lol
> 
> Also did anyone notice the new AliHaku tags lol "lightweight AliHaku, if you want to spin it like that," is abundant here, particularly the hand-holding (it's not PDA, I swear!!)
> 
> Also I'm just assuming that "~" means about everywhere even though I'm sure it doesn't lol In my math textbook it means "about" or "approximately" haha Just so ~13 years isn't confusing. I hope I'm getting times right lol
> 
> Warning: This chapter does contain mild blood, violence, character death, and other subjects that may be triggering. Though vague and very few, such imagery can still be harmful/triggering/ect. They will be highlighted in bold and parenthesis.

_~13 years later_  
Hakuryuu doesn’t know what comes over him when he goes to Umm Madaura with the sword in his hand. Maybe he’s still under the influence of her magic, but in his mind it translates to wanting her death. He doesn’t get why, he doesn’t know the reason at all, but it’s what he wants and he hasn’t exactly been known to give up what he wants that easily.

“My son!! Oh, my son, you’re such a good boy, coming to protect your mother! Quickly, dispatch of these--” Umm Madaura cries, her beaten face happy until she catches his eyes. “My son? Why do you wear such an expression? A-are you raising your sword to me? Your mother?! Please, my son, don’t do this, don’t-!!”

“Hakuryuu-!!” Alibaba cries out, his voice drowned by the screams of the children.

**(Warning: Violent imagery/ blood & gore)**

Hakuryuu brings the sword down, startling when his hand is stopped. He gasps and tries to swing again, but the sword is grabbed from his hand and he’s pushed away. The next thing he knows, he’s on his knees and Umm Madaura’s head is on the floor in front of him, her mouth open in shock, eyes narrowed and watery, the color quickly draining from her swollen, beaten face as blood pools around it and the now-chopped hair.

**(Section end. Safe to read.)**

Hakuryuu gasps and scrambles away, he was about to do the same thing, wasn’t he? Oh god, what if he had actually beheaded her? He looks to Alibaba, who must have stopped him, but is surprised to find him, Morgiana, and Aladdin standing some ways away. So who…

“Hakuryuu.”

Oh he’d know that voice anywhere.

“K-kouen-!” Hakuryuu stumbles over the name, he’s still reeling after all. Kouen shakes his head and offers him a hand up, pulling him to his feet when he does take it.

“Hakuei told Koumei and I you’d be back yesterday. When you didn’t arrive, I made my way here.” Kouen explains, ignoring the literal storm of screams around him. Hakuryuu’s eyes are wide and surprised, Kouen really came all the way out here for him?

“I didn’t think we’d take a detour…” Hakuryuu replies, his voice quiet. He’s a bit ashamed that Kouen saw this side of him…

“We couldn’t have accounted for that either, it’s fine,” Kouen assures. He looks out over the people in the area, noting how scared the citizens look, while the children just glare up at him and bare their fangs. He returns with a hard look that some of them flinch at, but the stronger ones he supposes don’t stop. Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin eventually step in and settle the issue, while Kouen turns his attention to his step-brother.

“I’d like you to return to the capital.”

“What? But I was supposed to meet with Hakuei…”

“She's en route to Rakushou right now. Emperor Koutoku has passed away."

"Emperor...?" The surprise shows in Hakuryuu's face and eyes, then he lowers his head. He didn't know Kouen's father that well, so he did feel rather indifferent... However, his heart still clenched somehow, that another member of his family was...

Another member...

For some reason, Hakuyuu's voice echoed in his head, trying to say something. Hakuryuu vaguely remembered hearing it clearly and at full volume while under Umm Madaura's control, but what was...

"Hakuryuu." Kouen calls again, snapping him out of his daydreams. "It's time to leave."

"Ah, right... May I have a moment?"

“Make it fast.”

Hakuryuu nods and turns to his friends. They watch him with something in their eyes, worry maybe? But he brushes it off and goes to them.

“Who is the man with you?” Morgiana asks, curious. Hakuryuu gives her a small smile and rubs his head.

“He’s my step-brother, Ren Kouen, the first imperial prince…” Hakuryuu explains, as if this particular matter brings him some level of shyness. “It used to be my brothers, until…”

There it is, Hakuyuu’s voice again in his head, mumbling to him something. It makes his head ache, but Hakuryuu forces himself not to show it. He shakes his head instead and gives them a smile. “It’s alright, he’s just here to take me home.”

“You’re leaving?” Aladdin gives him a sad smile. Hakuryuu nods, and returns the gesture.

“Yes. I have to… But thank you for letting me accompany you. I had a lot of fun.” He turns to Alibaba and holds out a hand. “Especially to you, Lord Alibaba. I enjoyed tagging along with you.”

Alibaba takes his hand and grips tightly, he’s regretful that Hakuryuu has to go, and somehow leaving with Kouen doesn’t sit right with him. He still gives the other prince a smile though, and says, “You helped out a lot, we wouldn’t have found the pirates without you! I’m glad we were able to work together, even if it was for just a little while.”

“I hope we can meet again some day. Good luck in Reim, and good luck to you two as well, Lady Morgiana and Aladdin.”

Hakuryuu feels how hard Alibaba’s grip is when he pulls away, and there’s a look that passes between them, a very silent and very short conversation: ‘Why?’

‘Be careful.’

‘I…’

Hakuryuu tears his eyes away, too jerky to make it seem like anything strange _didn’t_ just happen… His hand shakes as he moves away, what was that just… He goes to Kouen, who looks over the three, before turning away.

“You can Djinn Equip with Zagan, can’t you?”

“Y-yes. I think I have it.”

“Alright. We’ll use that to fly back, follow me.”

Kouen equips Astaroth and waits for Hakuryuu to equip Zagan, before zipping off with his youngest step-sibling in tow. Hakuryuu passes a look back to Alibaba, one final confused question and a ‘goodbye,’ before they get too far away and he’s gone.

* * *

The flight back takes longer than Hakuryuu expects, especially with their Djinn Equips. Kouen flies faster, but he’s had many more years to master this, while Hakuryuu just activated his. They fly in mostly silence as well even though Hakuryuu wants to say something.

He parts his lips to start talking, but shuts them again, not sure what to say. The second time, he thinks he has words but when his mouth opens he swallows a bug instead. Not the most dignified thing he’s ever done, and it embarasses him more than it should. If Alibaba ever catches wind of this, he’ll never let Hakuryuu live it down.

The fourth prince coughs up the bug and finally calls for his step-brother.

“Hm?”

“With Emperor Koutoku dead, will you be ascending to the throne?”

Kouen thinks for a moment, drops back to fly next to Hakuryuu. “That’s what it seems like. However, succession could potentially fall to Gyokuen as well.”

“Mother? Why?”

“Koumei and I overheard some of the councilmen talking about it, that her ascension is assured. I’m not sure…” Kouen trails off, then shakes his head. “No. I know exactly why.”

“You do?” Hakuryuu’s voice is high, surprised.

“Hakuryuu, do you remember the fire?” That’s an interesting thing to start with.

“The… fire? Yes, I remember…” Hakuryuu’s head starts to hurt again, he remembers but he _doesn’t want to._ His hand comes up to rest over his eye and he allows himself to close both of them. “I remember… You were there and… Hakuyuu…”

“You don’t have to think about it-” Kouen starts, stopping and turning to his step-brother when he stops as well, clutching his head. “Hakuryuu?”

**(Warning: Violent imagery/ blood & gore/ light violence)**

“I- I remember- Umm Madaura was using that magic tool and I remembered what happened, with Hakuyuu…!” Hakuryuu cries out, curling up. He doesn’t want to remember watching his brother stabbing himself, the way the sword sliced so easily through him and spilled his blood, the feel of said blood, still warm, running over his back and drenching his hair and the smell of smoke and burning fles--

**(Section end. Safe to read.)**

Hakuryuu cries out again, tugging at his hair. He doesn’t want to remember this, he doesn’t want to be reminded of what happened and his sibling’s death and his own shortcomings. Kouen is patient with him, watching him carefully until Hakuryuu’s body relaxes, then places a hand on his shoulder. If he could seal his memories again with Phenex, he would, just tell him about Gyokuen’s plans without reminding him what exactly happened to his brothers.

“I remember what Hakuyuu said, his final words. M-mother-- Gyokuen set that fire, did she…?” When Hakuryuu looks up, his eyes are shiny with held-back tears. Kouen nods, Hakuryuu does deserve the truth, and he was planning to tell him already.

“She confirmed it herself. I confronted her and she-”

“No!” Hakuryuu jerks away from him, anger and confusion mingling on his face. “That’s a lie, she can’t have- She can’t have killed brother Hakuren and brother Hakuyuu… They were her children-!”

“That’s what I thought too,” Kouen answers, voice calm and as soothing as it can get with him. Hakuryuu shakes his head, covering his eyes with his hands as Kouen continues, “But I’m sure of it, that she killed Emperor Hakutoku and your brothers to claim the throne herself. Remarrying Emperor Koutoku was just part of her plan to get to the throne, she puts herself in a better position of succession by being married to the second emperor after the first- the councilmen mentioned that she wouldn’t have had this chance if she’d remained a widow.”

“So she… To that end…” Hakuryuu was clearly having a hard time believing all of this. His mother may have had some strange tendencies, and had married Koutoku rather out of the blue, but she couldn’t… She couldn’t have been the one to kill Hakuyuu and Hakuren, right? She loved them, and she loved Hakuryuu and Hakuei just as much, so why would she betray her children as such? He supposed it made sense, as Hakuyuu _was_ to be the next emperor after their father… And of course he wouldn’t have given the throne to her unless she killed him…

Ah. That was it.

“You’re… You’re not lying to me.”

“I promised Hakuyuu I would protect you and Hakuei. This is no exception. I will tell her as well, when we return.”

“So why did you wait until now?! If you told me- us- sooner, acted faster, we could have-!!”

“There was no way to prevent that fire. I desperately wish there was, but she planned it perfectly. Besides, you were too young to help at all, and you know I wouldn’t put you or Hakuei in that kind of danger..” Kouen answers.

“But why remind me now…?” Hakuryuu releases his hair, going for his weapon instead. He doesn’t pull it off his back as an aggressive act, more for something comforting to do with his hands.

“Because I have a feeling she killed my father as well.” Kouen looks out to the direction they were previously flying. “Koumei and I have been working on a plan to take revenge on Gyokuen, and though it’s already been set somewhat in motion, there is still much more we need to do. Hakuryuu, you are the proud owner of your own metal vessel, Zagan. I want to ask you to join us.”

“Join you to kill mother…?” Hakuryuu’s throat tightens and his hands still. Shit… Kouen looks at him again, his eyes intense and burning through him expectantly. His mouth is set in a thin line and his eyebrows are furrowed, and like this he looks so determined Hakuryuu _almost_ wants to take his hand.

“Exactly.”

Oh. So this must be what Alibaba was talking about, what to be careful of.

“May I have some time to think about it?”

Kouen is silent, regarding him not with judgement or curiosity, but with patience. After a moment, he answers, “Of course. I’d like your answer before we leave Rakushou again in two days’ time.”

Hakuryuu releases a tense breath after he returns his spear to his back and nods his head. They take off flying in silence again, leaving Hakuryuu to think on this. Two days’ time… He needs to talk to Hakuei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am lol Please let me know if you see any mistakes or inconsistencies or anything, especially in grammar, tenses (present tense is definitely not my forte!), and speling. 
> 
> (haha get it cuz I can't spell lol)
> 
> (That was bad I should stop attempting to be humorous online at 11 lol)


	5. 2: The Beginning of the End I

As they exit the large hall, there’s a drone of voices that makes Hakuryuu’s ears buzz. Everyone is surprised by this new development, that leadership fell to Gyokuen instead of Kouen… Even though Kouen himself prepared Hakuryuu for this, he’s still entirely unsure why Gyoken ascending to Emperor makes his stomach twist. Maybe because it’s Gyokuen, and how she rose to power is a whole scandal (oh that’s much too light a word, he thinks) on it’s own, or maybe because what happened at Hakuei’s camp is still shaking him; Hakuryuu has never before seen Kouen so aggressively annihilate an enemy force single-handedly, and he wonders if that’s the intensity he’ll be subjecting Gyokuen to when they inevitably clash. 

Hakuryuu knows Hakuei left before Kouen, and wastes no time seeking her out before Kouen finds her. He has some difficulty catching up to her as she does take longer steps than him, but he manages to catch her in the open hallway connecting two sections of the palace. 

“Sister, may I speak to you?” 

“Of course, Hakuryuu, any time~” Hakuei gives him a smile, and though she still holds her usual sweetness, she seems tired; there are bags under her eyes, and though covered somewhat with makeup he can still see them. 

“Sister…” Hakuryuu's throat goes dry, and he doesn't know how to start. “Has Lord Kouen spoken to you recently?” 

“Hm? No, not about anything out of the usual at least. Why?” She tilts her head, curious. 

“On our way back to Rakushou, he…” Hakuryuu shakes his head. “Do you ever think about the fire that killed our brothers? How it could have been just an accident, but that would seem just… Strange, right?” 

“Strange? Why for? Accidents happen…” 

“We were always very well watched, none of the guards would have done that, and all of us were asleep at the time…” Piecing this together in his head, Hakuryuu still finds it unbelievable. “Kouen told me that mother set the fire. I didn’t believe it at first, but-” 

“Hakuryuu, why would you think that of our _mother?_ ” Hakuei asks, taking a step back from him. “She would never do that, we’re her children!” 

“That’s what I thought too! But it makes sense, she _wanted_ to become the next emperor, and with brother Hakuyuu in her way, she had to kill him and remarry Emperor Koutoku… He and Koumei overheard the councilmen talking about it, Kouen even confirmed it himself-!” 

“But that can’t be! I don’t- I can’t believe that our mother would murder any of us in cold blood!” 

“Hakuei, please, believe me-” Hakuryuu steps forward, grabbing her shoulders. She wears a terrified expression, eyes wide and jaw slack. Hakuryuu lowers his head as he speaks, his grip around her shoulders tightening. “I didn’t believe it at first, but when you think about it, it all makes _sense…_ I don’t know what her goal is or what she wants, but we can’t deny she killed Hakuyuu and Hakuren… Do you remember how I was trapped inside with them?” 

“Hakuryuu, how could I forget…?” She reaches up, her fingers gently brushing his scar. 

“I remembered what happened while I was in there. Hakuyuu’s final words to Kouen were, ‘Gyokuen did this, protect my siblings and avenge us.’ How can you deny _that?_ ” 

“Are you sure you…” Hakuei doesn’t want to believe him, but he’s right, how can she deny any of this? She wasn’t there herself, but she has Hakuryuu’s account now of what happened, an account from the boy most affected by the fire… If Kouen presents to her the same evidence, she’ll have to agree with it no matter what. Hakuei grits her teeth and pulls away from her younger brother, turning her back. 

“S-sister?” 

“Please, give me some time to think about this. It’s all so much to take in at once, I just want a little while to process it…” 

She doesn’t allow him time to answer, leaving him there alone. Hakuryuu watches after her, pain evident in his features as he clenches his fists and walks back the way he came. Hakuei will come around eventually, he hopes, but he knows that she doesn’t believe him. If that’s the case, then surely, he must protect her.

* * *

“Empress Gyokuen, I’m sorry for your loss!” 

“Empress Gyokuen, may I ask something?” 

“Empress Gyokuen, Empress Gyokuen, Empress Gyokuen.” 

‘Ah, yes,’ Gyokuen thinks, smiling to herself. ‘This is it, what I strived for… Finally, to have it in my hands.’ 

Attendants and Al-Sarmen members clamor to her, asking for her attention, but she waves each of them off with a graceful flick of her hand. Her eyes scan through the crowds for any of her children, stepchildren or otherwise, especially her oldest and youngest. Kouen has always been particularly distant to her, but he’s also been a rather large _nuisance_ in the long run. With just little things he’s set her plans back ridiculously far, and she can't let this stand any longer. 

Only a small group follows her back to the courtyard, but they are mostly members of Al-Sarmen that follow to protect. Not like she needs it anyway, but they’re still handy to have. They make their way outside, and cross the paved ground, feet tapping quietly with each step. Gyokuen looks up at the figure waiting for her, and smiles softly at him. “Kouen, my son.” 

He stares passively at her, face grave as always. Gyokuen doesn’t falter, nor do the group behind her. 

“Did you come to comfort me?” She asks, her voice somehow both teasing and serious. Kouen’s brows twitch and he inclines his chin, looking down his nose at her. 

“I never would have thought about something like that.” 

“Then what did you come here for today? Would you simply like to speak with your mother?” 

And they both know she’s playing the innocent card, because she likes this game and she knows it annoys him to no end. 

He doesn’t answer her, but his hand does twitch, and she glances down at his fingers. Her eyes visibly roam over his sword when she looks back to his face, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“You would never do that, would you my son?” 

“You know as well as anyone it’s been my plan for the last thirteen years.” 

“But why? You wouldn’t be so petty as to be _jealous_ that I took your spot as Emperor? That I stole your cousin’s chance either?” 

Kouen growls and reaches for his sword, while Gyokuen’s grin widens and her eyes turn up in the middle in a way that makes them seem like they’ll fold in half. He’s hardly the impulsive type, but he has been known to act without thinking on very few occasions and this is almost one of them. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Judal calls from above them. The two look up towards the Magi, seeing his bored expression as he floats down and lands near Kouen, turned just slightly to him so he can keep an eye on Gyokuen. 

“She’s a lot stronger than you are, Kouen, don’t think you can take her on in a fight.” Judal tells him, his tone matter-of-fact and just barely haughty, as usual. Kouen’s hand doesn’t leave his sword, and his shoulders don’t relax, but he does straighten up a bit. 

“You understand that too, don’t you,” Judal asks, a grin splitting his face. Kouen glares at him, making Judal shrug and put up his hands placatingly. “I’m just sayin’. We _all_ know she’s more powerful, hell, I couldn’t even take her-” 

“I’m right here you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, get off my case, we’ll be leaving soon anyway.” Judal has an arrogance in his tone, but it seems more subdued than the way he talks to others, such as Sinbad or Kouen himself. Judal turns back to Kouen and points with his wand. “Just consider who this lady is, you get me?” 

“I do, there was a reason I didn’t immediately draw Astaroth.” Kouen grinds out, still watching Gyokuen over Judal’s shoulder. 

Judal sighs and crosses his arms. “Juuuuust checking. The Haku siblings would be really sad to know their oldest brother died. Kouen, I have an offer to give you later, I want you to consider it, alright?” 

Kouen nods at that, releasing his sword and turning on his heel, walking away to find Hakuei now. He’s barely shy about planning vague things like this in front of Gyokuen, he thinks that all along she’s known some of his plans. 

Judal watches him go, then regards Gyokuen with one last judgemental stare of his own before floating off to catch a nap or something similar. Gyokuen smiles and waves after them, continuing on to the main palace to get acquainted with her new office and throne.

* * *

“Kouen.” 

Kouen turns away from the two guards he’s speaking to and off-handedly waves them away. He looks to Hakuryuu and can’t keep his annoyance off his face, but his expression does visibly soften. 

“Yes?” 

“I… I don’t need another day to decide. I want to join you.” Hakuryuu looks determined, eyes fierce and brows furrowed. 

Kouen can’t stop his grin from splitting his face, sour mood instantly blown away. “Oh? You agree to fight Gyokuen with me?” 

“Yes. Hakuei is my sister as much as she is yours, and I want to do everything in my power to protect her. If killing Gyokuen means keeping Hakuei safe, then I’ll gladly join your cause.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kouen answers, nodding his head. It’s good to know Hakuryuu will be fighting with him. “Koumei is napping right now, but we’ll visit him after dinner and discuss our plans with you. Since you’re going to be working with us, it’s only right we let you know what our plans are.” 

“Yes, of course,” Hakuryuu stands a little straighter, arms by his sides. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

In actuality, Hakuryuu is terrified of this. He’s only standing straight and tensing up to stop himself from shaking; he wants no conflict with his mother, especially if it means killing her. All he wants is to take Hakuei far, far away from Kou and live peacefully. He feels bad for it, but he knows that he’s only using her as an excuse to join with Kouen. He’s not, in honesty, sure if he even wants to do this- somehow he feels obligated due to Hakuyuu’s finals words, but he also feels that trying to fight Gyokuen is a death wish. For now, his justification is “protect Hakuei.” With that in mind, it makes Hakuryuu feel less cowardly, that he’s making his own decisions to fight like he’s started doing so often, less like he’s following along with Kouen or Koumei because they persuaded him to do this with sweet words and a tough bond they’ve grown to share. 

Hakuryuu is scared. But he still hopes he’s made the right choice.


	6. 3: The Beginning of the End II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 HITS ALREADY HOT DAMN. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, COMMENTING, BOOKMARKING AND THE LIKE! It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this as much as I am :D!!!!!!!
> 
> Hahaha so I realized writing this that even if it is lightweight AliHaku I can't just ignore Hakuryuu's crush on Morg OOPS lol Sorry about that haha 
> 
> There is a lot of filler in this chapter cuz it's the Medium fight and I like, really really enjoy bullying my favs? So I didn't know what to tag or where to tag so just please read with discretion. 
> 
> With that, I will give this:
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains depictions of violence that may be triggering or uncomfortable to viewers. They are untagged because they aren't ridiculously graphic and contain no blood or gore, but please be careful reading anyway >

Alibaba is so surprised to see Hakuryuu again that the way he whips his head around to look at him is enough to knock Hakuryuu off balance. The blonde and his Magi companion float over, Alibaba looks him up and down, and then easily offers a grin and an outstretched hand that Hakuryuu finds all too easy to take. He offers his own small smile at this, noting that he needs to ask about Morgiana later too. 

“You’re looking good, Alibaba,” Hakuryuu says with a hint of a smirk. He’s very proud to see his friend having mastered his Djinn Equip though, when he was struggling so hard before. 

“It’s good to see you again too, Hakuryuu- Why do I have to look up at you.” Alibaba squints not at him, but the top of his head. 

“What?” Hakuryuu asks innocently. “We’re at the same eye level.” 

“You didn't get _taller_ than me, did you?” 

“I don’t think so? Maybe a little.” 

“You’re looking way too smug to not know. You definitely grew taller than me-!!” 

Hakuryuu finds himself laughing, and shakes his head. “It’s only a centimeter, don’t be too upset.” 

“Too late,” Alibaba huffs, looking childish. Even his third eye seems to be pouting with him. 

Hakuryuu laughs again, but quickly quiets when he looks up at the sky. All good things must come to an end eventually. “Can you explain to me what happened here?”

* * *

Alibaba doesn’t take long to explain, in fact he kind of has to condense it when more Dark Djinn start flying towards Kouha’s troops. With help from Kouen’s assimilated household members, it’s easy to keep the Djinn at bay and usher the wounded and everyone else to safety. Kouen additionally calls in the other Metal Vessel users of Kou to the battlefield, and that’s when Alibaba starts to feel hopeful that this fight won’t be too hard.

* * *

Scratch that, scratch the fuck out of that, Alibaba thinks. He feels drained, his body is sore and aching, and it doesn’t matter that he and Kouen managed to combine extreme magics, the Medium is still going strong. Hakuryuu looks drained as well, and the two hover near each other so they can spare a moment to make idle conversation but be ready to move at the same time. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to run it out of Magoi?” Hakuryuu asks between huffs of breath. Alibaba shakes his head, he isn’t 100% sure about that at all, and even if he and Kouen did take out somewhat shy of maybe three-hundred Dark Djinn in one fowl swoop, it still is nowhere near enough.

“I have no idea--” 

“Hey! Blondie! What are you waiting for, head back to the volcano!” Kouen’s voice cuts through, calling back as he’s already off to replenish his Magoi at the lava. 

“Ah- Right!” Alibaba calls back, and nods to Hakuryuu one last time before leaving. 

They have a silent conversation again, exchanging an ‘I’m glad you’re alright,’ with, ‘be careful,’ before Alibaba zips off. Hakuryuu watches them go, turning back to the Medium. He’d summon Zagan’s monsters to assist Kouen’s Extreme Magic, but they’d only get burned up by the flames and waste his magoi. 

Watching the Medium proves to be a good idea, as he sees when a hole opens in the side of it. His eyes widen and he turns to Kouen and Alibaba, yelling out to them, “Behind you-!!” 

His voice seems to just barely carry enough and Alibaba looks back, gasping at the hand that emerges from the hole and heads straight towards them. He and Kouen both move out of the way, turning to see it race past them and slam against the volcano. Oh no, no, no, that is not good at all.

* * *

With the volcano gone, Kouen has to be a lot more sparing with his Magoi, especially when the Medium shrinks to the small grey body of mostly arms and devours Astaroth’s flames. Still, the fact that it dares to attack _his_ siblings makes his blood boil, and he wants to waste all the Magoi he has on it, try to kill it in one shot. He doesn't, but he does fly in to attack on his own, moving around it and attacking it’s back. He grits his teeth when the smoke clears and the Medium doesn't have a single scratch on it, what kind of thing _is this?!_ The only thing his attack seems to do is make him a giant, flying target so even more hands shoot out and grab for him.

Alibaba is just as surprised as the rest of them, and realizes much too quickly in the worst possible way that attempting to attack it without knowing a single thing about it’s abilities is the worst thing he can do. The Ren family is able to get away (Alibaba would love to say Koumei cheated by teleporting them), but he and Kouen are caught by the hands that reach for them; Kouen burns and slices his way through until he’s surrounded and grabbed, while Alibaba is only skimmed across the forearm- the second time he’s almost grabbed, Hakuryuu is there to tackle him out of the way. They weave through the tendrils, metaphorically they can see the finish line, but they get almost too ambitious and don’t see when a pair of hands grab them from behind.

They both get hurt, and Hakuryuu’s never felt such excruciating pain as getting his midsection and chest completely melted away, leaving him twitching on the floor when he hits it with his eyes wide from shock. Alibaba lands hard next to him, his voice dying in his throat because he realizes he doesn’t exactly have one, or at least what’s left isn’t enough to make noises with. Part of his shoulder and collar are burned through as well, plus as his upper back and arm. The two of them scramble for some way to block out the pain, twitching and writhing until Kouen comes over and heals them with Phenex while Kougyoku attacks the Medium and damages it with her water. Hakuryuu’s body relaxes just barely while his lungs and organs reform, but it’s still painful to so much as breathe and he thinks for a second that death would be better. Alibaba, on the other hand, is just relieved to be able to speak again, and seeing as his injuries weren’t as bad, he pushes to his feet and goes to Hakuryuu’s side. 

“Hakuryuu, can you hear me? Will you be alright?” He has to yell over the oncoming attacks from Hakuei and Kouha. 

Hakuryuu manages a frantic nod, eyes closed, and Kouen translates, “He’ll be fine, but don’t stop attacking. We’ll join you again soon.” 

“R-right-” Alibaba squeezes Hakuryuu’s forearm comfortingly- he would have taken his shoulder but grabbing there would have put Alibaba’s thumb much too close to his wounds- and jumps back into the air, taking off to join the fight over the water. 

“I’m almost finished, can you breathe?” Kouen asks, his voice quiet with exhaustion. Hakuryuu nods again, he can’t manage speaking quite yet, not with his intestines being reformed. 

Kouen nods, satisfied, is finishes quite quickly after that, and though he doesn’t want to leave Hakuryuu he trusts that his step-brother will be alright; it is Hakuryuu after all. Kouen gives him one final look over, then finally zips back into the air to meet up with the rest. 

Hakuryuu rests on his back for a little while longer until his pain dulls to a solid aching. On shaky legs, he pushes himself to his feet, supporting himself with his spear. He can’t hold onto his Djinn Equip any longer and in a flash it disappears, leaving him in torn robes that barely hang onto his body by threads. He feels so, so weak, but he knows he has to continue fighting with the others. 

Hakuryuu grits his teeth and looks to the medium, finding that he doesn’t even have the Magoi to Weapon Equip, let alone Half-Body Equip. He sees the Medium pinned on a pillar of water, everyone surrounding it and still fighting, and he wants to help them, cursing the fact that he can’t. He feels helpless again. Hakuryuu shakes his head, and instead of wallowing starts to walk towards the beach- he’s surprised when one of Dantalion’s transfer circles opens in front of him. 

“Hurry, we don’t have much time,” Koumei calls down to him from the air. Hakuryuu looks up to his step-brother and gives him a nod, stepping into the portal to arrive at the beach. 

Hakuryuu doesn’t have much Magoi left, but it replenished enough for him to summon a couple of his monsters from his Weapon Equip. He has to wait between each couple of shots, and though he doesn’t feel like helping, multiple times he’s assured by someone flying above that he is.

* * *

Somehow they manage. 

Fuck that Sinbad basically deus-ex-machina’d into the fight at the very end, but Alibaba’s still grateful for that miracle nonetheless. With Aladdin and Yamuraiha speaking to Mogamett inside the monster’s core, there isn’t much more to do but wait, heal up, and chat. It feels so strange, being so light-hearted with a threat still looming over them, but what else can they do? 

Alibaba briefly checks in with Muu before going to check on Kougyoku, as Morgiana is busy chatting with Sinbad and Yunan and Hakuryuu is with his sister. 

“Alibaba dear!” Kougyoku calls when he waves to her, and she bounds over to him. 

“How are your legs?” He asks her, smiling when she takes one of his hands and squeezes. It’s a small gesture, but he squeezes back to comfort her; he can tell she’s very, very worried. 

“I’m walking, aren't I?” Kougyoku asks, her tone less sarcastic than teasing, and very light-hearted, but she’s forcing it. “What did you think of me during the battle? My family and I are really cool, right?”

Alibaba chuckles at her, that at a time like this she’s bragging. “Oh yeah, really cool. I think your brother Koumei was the coolest, with how he teleported that entire mountain. Or maybe Kouha, Lelazzo Madraga is a pretty incredible attack.” 

“Eh?! Nothing about me?!” She asks, her voice high in surprise. “Well then, Alibaba, even if you mastered your Djinn Equip, you haven't gotten one bit cooler!” 

“Kougyoku, I was kidding with you!” Alibaba defends, his grin wide. “You were awesome. The way you speared that monster and held it up with water was amazing, and the fact that you could attack it when no one else could? I’m jealous.” 

“Eheh, thank you Alibaba dear, that means a lot to me~” Kougyoku smiles widely, rubbing her cheek with her hand after she releases Alibaba’s. Alibaba never would have expected that Kougyoku was one to love her ego being stroked, but somehow it suits her. 

Before they can keep exchanging pleasantries, Kouen comes over and distracts her. Alibaba bids her a quick farewell and goes to Morgiana’s side to talk with her. 

“Kougyoku, do you have any injuries that need treatment?” He asks immediately after Alibaba has gone. 

Kougyoku’s smile turns down. “I’m fine… But I was worried… I was really worried for you and Kouha because you two got so badly injured… I’m just glad you’re alright!”

Kouen cocks his head slightly, then shakes. “Of course. I’m glad you’re not hurt either.” 

“Elder brother? Is something on your mind?” 

“No, not right now,” He answers, looking up to the Medium again. He sincerely hopes that Aladdin will be able to do something, they _will_ die if they keep fighting; he doesn’t want to see his siblings fall to this thing. 

Kouha makes his way over to them, patting Kougyoku on the back. “Impressive as always, sister.” 

“Ah! Thank you!” Kougyoku explains, turning to him. She beams at him and hugs Kouha’s shoulders tightly, making him flail a bit. 

“Hey, my hair, sis, you’re messing up my hair-! Ow, I have a bruise there, Kougyoku!” 

“She’s just happy you’re alive, Kouha.” Kouen chuckles at them, sharing Kougyoku’s sentiment. When she releases him, Kouha looks to Kouen, concern in his eyes. 

“Ah, brother En… You’ve been treating everyone’s injuries, but do you have any yourself?” Kouha asks. Kouen quickly checks himself over. 

“I treated all of them already. With Scherezade’s burst if Magoi, i’ve had plenty to spare.” 

“I see…” 

‘We’re lucky to have a brother like you,’ Kouha wants to add, but doesn't know if he should say it. Kouen wouldn't push him away or anything, he just doesn't feel like it’s respectful enough. 

A hand comes down on his and Kougyoku’s shoulders and squeezes. They both look to the hands, then Kouen, who shakes them gently. 

“You two fought bravely today. I’m relieved you’re alive.” 

Kougyoku feels herself ready to cry from his kind words, to let all the pressure and stress just release itself in one explosion of emotion, but she just holds Kouha a little closer instead and nods when Kouen withdraws his hands. Kouha squeezes his hand around her shoulders and smiles up at his brother, nodding as well.

“Yeah. It was an honor to fight with you, brother En.” 

Kouen seems satisfied with that and leaves them, so Kouha can hold Kougyoku and let her cry into his shoulder. Kouen looks for Hakuei among the people gathered, and finding her with Hakuryuu decides to talk to her later. He seeks out Koumei instead, sitting next to his brother when he sees him. 

“Are you awake?” 

“Hrm.” 

Kouen nudges Koumei’s side, earning a legitimate shove back. Kouen snickers as he catches himself with one hand and returns to sitting, looking at Koumei. 

“Hey. I have a question for you.” 

“Can it wait…?” 

“No. I already know you’re up anyway.” 

“It’s a lie, i’m asleep.” 

“Do you think this is Al-Sarmen’s doing?” 

Koumei is silent for a moment, then shifts to his side to look up at Kouen. “And by extension Gyokuen’s?” 

“Yes.” 

Koumei sighs. “I agree. From what I’ve learned, it seems like this is something Al-Sarmen would do. And it was confirmed for us that not only was she part of Al-Sarmen, she leads them. This is definitely related to her.”

“What is her motivation… Destroying all Rukh in this world will lead to her destruction as well. It doesn't make any sense.” Kouen narrows his eyes up at the Medium standing like some prehistoric statue. 

“Perhaps the expense of herself is just a byproduct and she doesn't care.” Koumei shrugs one shoulder. “Her goal seems to be clear to everyone in Al-Sarmen though… Maybe we’ll have to infiltrate it.” 

“We’ll stick with our plan as follows. Let’s not put ourselves in any more unnecessary danger.” Kouen snaps, looking to Koumei. Though it sounds angry, Koumei understands the underlying words, and that Kouen doesn't want to see him in danger. 

“Well, I do suppose killing her would be effective. Al-Sarmen would probably disband with her gone.” Koumei concedes, sitting up and also looking at the Medium.

“Or a new ruler will rise. But that’s not our biggest concern right now. Koumei, after we kill Gyokuen, what will you do?” 

“... I’ll stay with you. You did once say I was a better ruler in times of peace.” 

Kouen chuckles, “It’s interesting that you believe peace will come so soon after this.”

* * *

“Hakuryuu,” Morgiana says from seemingly nowhere behind him. Hakuryuu jumps and makes a small noise, turning to see her, his eyes wide and faced flushed. She looks lovely is the first thing he notes, so much more mature and womanly. He stutters out her name, not even trying to keep his composure when he’s already failed this badly. 

Hakuei giggles behind him and excuses herself, while Alibaba comes up behind Morgiana and shakes his head. Really, Hakuryuu’s much too honest and it’s so funny to watch him stumble over his words, rather endearing, actually. 

“Your hair is longer,” Hakuryuu tells her. Morgiana smiles and nods her head, touching some of the strands with her fingers. 

“I hardly had time to cut it, and Yunan doesn’t know how to use scissors.” She explains. “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been…” Hakuryuu bites his lip, looking away from them. “Things have been hectic. Let me start from the beginning.” 

He tells them about Koutoku dying and how Gyokuen became Emperor, complete with a brief background on what happened to his father and brothers beforehand. Hakuryuu tells them about joining Kouen in his efforts, and some of the things they’re planning, plus his reasoning. 

“You’re going to kill your mother?” Alibaba asks, surprise very _very_ evident in his voice. Morgiana’s eyes are narrowed at him, and it makes Hakuryuu want to shy away from her intense gaze. 

“You’re going to regret it, won’t you?” She asks him, talking him down in her own way. 

Hakuryuu bites his lip and nods. “To be honest, I don’t want conflict. But Hakuei isn’t safe as long as Gyokuen’s alive, and my eldest brother, Hakuyuu… He asked Kouen to do this, so…”

“But if he asked Kouen to do this, why are you helping him?” Alibaba asks, not understanding his logic. He supposes it makes a little sense, to protect Hakuei, but there should be a better way, right…? 

“I… It’s complicated. To be honest, I really _don’t_ want to do this. I just want to take Hakuei and disappear for a little while, maybe we can stay in Sindria, you know? But she would rather stay in the Kou Empire because she’s a general, and I can’t just leave her in danger. Besides,” Hakuryuu bites his lip, clutching his spear a little harder. “Like I said, Hakuyuu didn’t directly ask me before he helped, but I was there, and I’m alive because of Kouen. I at least owe him this much.” 

“Hakuryuu…” Alibaba starts, taking a second to form a second. He’s starting to get it, but that doesn’t stop him from being worried. “You don’t have to fight a war for him…” 

“I have to disagree, this is a war I _have_ to fight. My mother killed my brothers to become the emperor. She killed both my father and Kouen’s as well, how can I let that stand? It’s my duty to fight her. And if Kouen doesn’t kill her, then that falls to me.” 

Alibaba and Morgiana don’t know what to say to that, to the determination in his eyes. They can understand where his anger comes from, and don’t blame him for it, but they’re worried for him more than that. They hope they can find a way to talk him out of it, to return to Sindria and take a different side in this inevitable civil war. 

Before they can say anything else, a light emanates from the chest of the Medium. It seems that Yamuraiha and Aladdin did it. That’s one battle won.


	7. 4: Conflict of Interest I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, school kicked up a bit and I got sick aahhh ;v; But I'm back now and I have a new chapter if that makes anything better lmao 
> 
> Ugh, I'm not proud of this chapter though because it feels very rushed and clunky to me... I'll probably edit it later (haha look at those magic words) but for now I just wanted to get it out there so I can advance with the story XD I'm writing chapter by chapter so I'm like EEYYYY gotta finish one before I start the next. This one too so loooong though, there were things I wanted to do and I couldn't because other parts were blocking meeee...... 
> 
> Anyway, I'm at least done, FINALLY. Sorry for the wait XD;; Without further ado, please enjoy~~

Kouen never did get his information from Aladdin, Sinbad’s interference leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Anxiously, he’s been waiting for the day of the summit, to learn about this “other world” that the Djinn mentioned. If he can learn about the other world, Alma Toran, then uniting the world and keeping it that way will be so much more uniform, so much easier. 

The day comes, and Kouen’s so excited he can't help smiling. Most of the crew finds it unnerving, and Koumei makes it a point of telling Kouen personally. Kouen just shakes his head. 

“How can I possibly calm down when we’re about to discover the mysteries of this world? You _know_ how long i’ve been searching, reading, studying… This is too important to _not_ be enthusiastic.” 

“Enthusiastic is perhaps the wrong word…” Koumei responds, shaking his head and leaving him at the prow of the ship.

* * *

Koumei leaves Kouen and heads down to his room. He’s rather sick of the boat, he doesn’t prefer to travel much _at all,_ let alone by sea… He’d prefer his teleporting to this, but he doesn’t want to waste energy either. 

As he passes the guest quarters, one room in particular catches his eye. The door is cracked open, and from inside, he can hear pacing and quiet muttering. When he peeks inside, he’s surprised to find Hakuryuu, dressed in the new garbs he was given and looking incredibly worried. 

“Hakuryuu.” Koumei calls, his voice more of a question than a statement. Hakuryuu looks up, then to him. 

“Cousin Koumei.” He thanks the heavens he kept the stuttering out of his voice. Hakuryuu goes to the small bed and sits down on it, allowing Koumei to enter the room. The redhead inclines his head and steps in to join Hakuryuu on the bed. 

“Are you doing alright?” He asks, hiding behind his fan. 

Hakuryuu nods, head bowed and fingers laced together. “I’m alright, just…” 

“Just?” 

“I’m just nervous. Really nervous. The more I think about fighting Gyokuen, the more I…” 

“So was I.”

“What?” Hakuryuu looks up at him, eyes widened slightly. 

“Yeah,” Koumei chuckles behind his fan. “Kouen was seventeen when he discovered Gyokuen murdered your siblings and father; it was one month after the fire and he confronted Gyokuen to confirm it, which she did. He asked me to join him the same day, telling me what Hakuyuu told him.” 

“You’ve told me all of this…” 

“But I didn’t tell you that even after deciding I would help him, I had second doubts. For a few weeks I was worried about it too, what would happen to the empire and our father, to us. But as we kept working the nerves disappeared and I realized that the more we did, the better off everyone was. I’m sure you realize that, that working towards this goal will be beneficial for more than just Hakuyuu. You’ll grow out of it, Hakuryuu.” 

Koumei offers him a small smile that Hakuryuu can’t help but nod at. He looks away, mumbling, “Right, I’ll grow out of it… Sooner than later, huh.” 

“That’s the spirit.” 

Koumei stands, but at a particularly bad time as a wave hits the ship just right and causes him to stumble, but he quickly rights himself and exits the room. Surely, Hakuryuu joined this fight of his own accord, so he won’t betray them… Koumei chuckles to himself, why is he even worried, really.

* * *

They arrive at the summit early in the morning, and are instructed to leave their metal vessels “at the door,” so to speak. Kouen practically vibrates with energy, though he keeps any signs of excitement off his face. He and Koumei hand over their metal vessels with some fight, but not much- Hakuryuu is marginally less forgiving with his. 

They have to coax his spear away from him, he’s so used to having his prosthetic arm now that it feels strange without it- somehow, Hakuryuu feels strangely self-conscious without it. He feels like it reminds everyone of his shortcomings, things out of his control… He shakes his head and tries to push the thoughts away, but they’re still there, just barely. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kouen pats his shoulder. “Here, missing an arm is the last thing anyone will focus on.” 

“It shows that despite your hardships, you triumphed.” Koumei adds. 

Hakuryuu feels like a child, taking and needing encouragement from them. This whole thing has him trembling, annoyed, despising himself. He sighs though, and follows them to the meeting; no matter what happened in Zagan, Koumei’s right, he did triumph. All he can do is move forward.

* * *

“Alibaba?” 

Said prince turns away from Aladdin and Morgiana to look at Hakuryuu, who offers him a smile. He seems like he’s started to change, something feels more cynical in his smile, his eyes. Alibaba waves at his friends and goes over to Hakuryuu. 

“Hey, how have you been?” Alibaba asks immediately, now noting the tiredness in his eyes. Hakuryuu shakes his head. 

“I’m fine, i’m fine. My brother wanted to talk to you, do you have a minute?” 

“Kouen?” Alibaba looks up to the red-haired prince, standing some ways away and watching the two. “What about?” 

“You’ll see. Come on.” 

Hakuryuu leads Alibaba over, where Kouen regards them with a smirk. Alibaba doesn't like that look, it makes him feel like Kouen has somehow gained a victory over him, when in actuality he’s only done so by keeping secrets. Alibaba has never liked this feeling, not with Sahbmad, not with Kassim, not with Muu, and not now. 

“Alibaba, correct?” Kouen asks, earning a nod. “Hakuryuu’s told me a little more about you, that you were there to help him conquer Zagan.” 

Alibaba nods, he knows Kouen remembers him “saving” Kouha, and that he remembers working together to fight the Medium. He gets the feeling this conversation has something to do with that. 

“I have an offer for you,” Kouen starts, turning fully to look at him. “I’m sure Hakuryuu has told you about our mission.” 

“To kill Gyokuen, right…?” Alibaba treads carefully, doing his best to not step out of line. He has a bad feeling about this and he doesn't want to push it just yet.

“Yes. You fought well when we battled the Medium, and demonstrated that you can handle your Djinn effectively. I think it would be a good addition to my army.”

“Your army.” Alibaba repeats. He thinks on it for a moment, then shakes his head. “Currently my allegiance is to Sindria. I can’t fight with a Kou Empire prince, that would be seen as deserting or something similar to that. For that reason, I’ll have to say no.” 

Kouen regards him coolly, then looks away with a sigh. “I see. Our next destination is Balbaad,” Alibaba’s heart leaps into his throat, his stomach flips at that. Balbaad… “If you change your mind, you know where we’ll be. You have three weeks.” 

With that, he and his siblings turn away, heading back to their own boat. Alibaba watches after them, feeling a wide mix of emotions he can’t begin to place. Back to Balbaad… 

Before he can think more on it, Sinbad comes up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He has his metal vessels on again, and a smile on his face. “Alibaba, I’d like to speak with you.”


End file.
